deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactics/Traditions
Each warrior has their own mentality in battle based on their lifestyle and culture. War Animals Throut history and even today Animals have played small and major roles in Warfare. They have been used for Companionship, pest controle, Comunication, Search and Reascue, Transportation, Intimadation,Guarding, Tracking, Patrols, And have even been used as Weapons. Horses Horses have been used for Cavalry, Chariotry, mounted infintry, and horse artillery'. '''The princibal advantige of being on a horse is that it gave the rider far greater speed and muneuverability than a soldur on foot makeing horses ideal for hit and run tactics. Furthermore the added momentum of a charging horse made weapons (spears, swords a clubs) more effective. Also horses can be traind to kick, bite and headbutt enimey soldurs. Finely mounted troops were able to traval much farther and faster than infintry on foot. *Wariorrs who used Horses ''- '''Comanche, Crazy Horse, George Washington, Theodore Roosevelt, Attila the Hun, Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, Hannibal Barca, Hernan Cortes, Ivan the Terrible, Jesse James, Knight, Pancho Villa, Celts, Persain Immortals, Roman Centurans, celts, Rajput, Gengis Khan and the Mongols, and occasinaly the vikings and samuria. Elephants Elephants have been used in elephant cavalry also called elephatry. In battle, elephants were often deployed near the center of the line to prevent a charge or lunch on one of their own. A charging elephant can reach speeds of up to 20 mph and, unlike horse cavalry, was not easly stoped by a line of infintry setting spears. The elephant's thick hide gave them considerable protaction, whaile their hight and mass protacted the riders. Their hight also gave archers a safe and stady platform with an unparralleled view of the battlefield. Moreover elephants can inspier terror in an enimey not used to fighting them, and could cause them to break ranks and flee in fear. Horses unacustumed to the sight and small of elephants could also panic easly. *Warriors who used Elephants- Hannibal, Alexander the Great, Persains, Anchent Indian army, Romans, ottomans. Dogs War dogs were historicly used for fighting, sentrieys, and scouting and currantly used for law enforcment, search and rescue, detection, and intimadation. Amoungst Greeks and romans dogs served most often as sentrieys or patrols, thoughe were sometimes takein into battle. Native americans also used dogs as pack animals and to pull travois. During the late antiquity the Huns would use Molosser dogs on their campains. Gifts of war dog breeding stocks betwieen europen royalty were seen as sutibal tokans of exchange throut the middle ages. Other civilavations would use dogs to defand caravans or attack enimeys. Spanish conquistadors used armord dogs that had been trained to kill and disimbowle aztack natives. *Warriors who used Dogs ''- '''Attila the Hun, Hernan Cortes, Roman Centurans, Anchent Greeks, Napoleon Bonapart, celts, vikings, knigts, various Law Enforcment. Camels Camel cavalry or camelry is a generic designation for armed forces useing camels as means of transportation. Sometimes worriors and soldurs of this type would also fight camel-back using spears, bows and rifles. Camel cavalry was a common elemant in deasert warfare throut history due in part to the animals high level adaptibality. They provided a mobile elemant better sutied to survive in an arid waterless environment than the horses of conventinal cavalry. The small of the camel according to folklor alarms and disorients horses (in reality this is untrue) makeing the camel an effective anti-cavalry weapon. For this purpous emperor Claudius is said to have brought a detachment of camel cavalry as part of his invasion force for conquring Britian. Camels are still used today by the Jordan Deasert patrol. *Warriors who used Camels ''- 'Persans, Romans, ottomans, Lawrence of Aabia. Pigs War Pigs are pigs that have been used in anchent warfare as a countermeasure aganst war Elephants. Acxcording to langed recounted in the "Alaxander Romance" Pseudo-Callisthenes Alaxander the great learned about this "secreat weapon" aganst war elephants from Porus in india. Pliny the Elder reported that "elephants are scared by the smallest squel of a hog". Aelian confermed that elephant sere frgintend by squeling pigs (and Rams with hones), and reported that the romans used squeling pigs (and rams) to repal war elephants of Pyrrhus in 275 BC. Paocopius in "History of the wars" records the defanders of Edessa suspanded a squeling pig from the walls to frighting away Khosrau's singal sieg elephant in the 6th centry AD. *'Warriors who used Pigs -''' Alexander the Great, Romans. Dolphins Military Dolphins are dolphins traind for military use. The United States and Russian military have traind end empolyed ocheanic dolphins for sevral reasons. Such military dolphins have rescued lost navel swimmers and detacted navel mines. *Warriors who used Dolphins ''-' U.S. Military, Russian Military. Sea Lions The US nave uses sea lions to detact navy mines and enimey divers. The animals can swim behind divers approching US ships and attach a clamp with a rope to the diver's leg. Navel officers say the sea lions can do this in seconds before the enimeys realizes what happend. : Warriors who used Sea Lions ''-' U.S. Military. Cats A cat on a ship is a common sight on trading ships, explotation ships, and Navel ships and is a phenomenon that gos back to anchent times. The cats would be used to control rats on ships and also used for companionship for sailors and navel officors. *Warriors who used cats ''-' Vikings, Pirates, various Navys. Mule Mules have played an unsung but crucle role throut the history of warfare by carying or pulling much of the food, weapons and other supplys needed by armys. Born of a male donkey and a female horse, mules became prefured over horses for carrying louds becaus of their greater endurance. They also desplayed more intaligance and less willingness to pull to the point of injury. Still the anchent roman legon marched with about one mule for every ten legonars. Napoleon Bonapart himself rode a mule accrose the alps, in addition to using the animals in his baggage trains. The U.S. army alone used about 571,000 horses and mules in europe during World war I and lost about 68,000 wiche were killed during action. Mules have contuned to find use even today as U.S. specule forces, mariens and soldurs rely on the animals to keep supply lines open for remote outposts in the mountans of Afganistand. *''Warriors who used muls - ''Romans, Napoleon Bonapart, U.S. forces. Pigeons Pigeons have long played an important role in war. Due to their homeing ability, speed, and altitud war pigeons have been used as military massengers. *'''Warriors who used Pigeons ''-' Mongoles, American Forces, United Kingdom Forces, Astrilen Forces, German Forces, Franch Forces. Scalping Scalping is the cutting of a person's scalp, normally to keep the scalp as a trophy. This was used by many Native Americans, mainly the Apache, Comanche, and Sioux, though was believed to be introduced to the natives by European colonists who were scalping Natives to prove their bounty. Despite being a scalping tribe, Crazy Horse's Sioux tribe failed to scalp General Custer because he had a haircut before battle and his short hair confused the braves, who were searching for Custer's infamous long blond hair. In the Comanche episode, one of their weapons was the Scalping Knife. At the end of the battle, the Comanche scalps the Mongol. Apaches would use their fighting knives or tomahawks to scalp their victims. It is believed that some Celtic tribes also scalped their victims, but it was not as common. The early US Army Rangers of the 1700s adopted native american tactics and would scalp their enemies. Born into War/Child Warriors Warriors that, since childhood, trained in the millitary. Early tribal civilizations normally did this for hunting and survival purposes, like Native Americans, Celts, Mongols and Maori. Hannibal learned about warfare by growing up in a battle camp with his father during the First Punic War. Knights were taught how to use weapons once they were able to walk. As a teenager they were Squires of another Knight and would assist the Knight in battle or carry his supplies. Spartans were put into brutal training camps at young ages and were taught how to cheat, kill and fight. A Spartan can only be a warrior if he can assassinate a slave with his bare hands and without anyone discovering him as the assassin. Vikings were also taught to fight at a young age. Today very few armies conscript children due to human rights. One exception is the North Korean Special Operation Force, who train orphans at the age of 2. Most of the Khmer Rouge were young adults or teenages, some even less than 10 years old. This might be due to the Khmer Rouge's belief that their older supperiors must be eliminated in a perfect communist society. The official youth wing of the Communist Party of Kampuchea is the Communist Youth League of Kampuchea or Democratic Youth League. Somali Pirates and many other gangs, rebels and terrorists in Sub-Saharan Africa grow up in a war like enviornment with starvation, disease and torture is common. Because of this, gun carrying children are surprisingly commom. The Mexican Revolution was so violent and desperate that both the Federales and Rebels had children in their armies. Nazis had over 8 million children in the Hitler Youth programs, which taught children to love the Nazis and trained into warfare, even boxing each other in practice. It is possible to see child zombies in a horde, though this is rarely depicted in movies possibly because producers don't want to be accused of supporting child abuse. Because of the zombie virus bite, child zombies are just as big as a threat as adult zombies despite being smaller and weaker. Vampires can reproduce and their children can be superhuman or learn dark magic at young ages. Though they are still weaker than adult Vampires, they can easily overpower most humans. Official Warriors of DW *Khmer Rouge (average age 17, some young as 10 or less) *Joan of Arc (age 17-19 as a French Knight) War Paint War paint is a classic idea among warriors, using colors or symbols to show allegiance or to intimidate enemies. The Celts were famous for painting their entire bodies for battle. Native Americans common used war paint, most warriors had their own individual patterns, but were mostly stripes or hand paint. Black and red were common colors. The Vikings would wear black makeup on their faces to make them look terrifying during raids. Technically, war paint is still use today in the form of the camouflage face paint that soldiers put on to stay hidden. Tattoos Tattoos are permanent images put in a person's skin. Maori warriors showed their experience by the amount of tattoos they had, a full facial tattoo would take decades of war to complete. Other Polynesian groups had tattoos, but they made needles that inserted ink into the skin, while the Maori would chisel grooves into the skin, then pour in into the grooves. Yakuza are famous for their detailed Japanese tattoos. Japan has attempted to outlaw showing tattoos in public but are allowed to be shown in certain indoor places. Shaolin Monks would burn their wrists with a giant heated metal bowl to show their ranking. Scars Many warriors who have faced constant battle would normally develop battle scars. Mafia initiation involved cutting their own palms while burning a holy picture, proving that they will follow the Mafia organization and not rat. Famous individuals known for their scars include Alexander the Great, Al Capone, and Hannibal. Alexander the Great bragged about how he had so many frontal scars but none on his back as he never retreated. Al Capone was nicknamed 'Scar Face' after a knife-fight with Frank Gallucio cut up his left cheek. Hannibal lost his right eye from infection while marching over the Apennine Mountains. Napoleon was stabbed in the leg by a bayonet in his Siege of Toulon. Camouflage Camouflage is wearing the colors of an enviornment to blend in. Most modern militaries use camouflage, the first example of modern day camo was used by Nazis in WW2. Ninjas wore black for night time attacks but would change into other colors depending on the mission (brown in mud, green in forrests). Native Americans would use their war paint to make them look like mud or dirt. Clothing/Dress Codes Some warriors wear certain clothing that, despite having no purpose in battle, was used in battle. PiuPiu A Maori kilt made of textiles. It is normally worn today only for traditional rituals. Maori chiefs and leaders would have long robes made of these textiles. Bhikkhu (Buddhist Monk Robes) The Bhikkhu is a robe worn by Buddhists to show their humble peasant lifestyle that the buddhist code follows, showing a lack of pride and letting go of material objects. It is normally one or two colors and not decorative. Although orange is the most common, red is also common and white is possible for elders or devoted monks. Shaolin Monks. Plaid Kilt William Wallace. Although Celts have been depicted with kilts, there is little historical evidence that shows they worn modern style kilts, but may have worn plaid clothing. Cape Spartan, Alexander the Great, Musketeers, Celts. Joan of Arc was actually captured when enemy soldiers pulled her cape while on horseback. No Dress Code Clothes Warriors that dress in ordinary clothing in their area. This is common among terrorists, spies and Ninjas, who would blend into a crowd of civilians to spy, avoid capture or perform surprise attacks. Criminals and pirates of the past and today don't want any dress code that will make them affiliated to a criminal organization, though there are exceptions like tattooing. The Crips would wear blue clothing and The Bloods would wear red clothing, though would still look like normal people. In fictions, Vampires today would normally wear civilian clothing to avoid attention when pretending to look human. Zombies are normally wearing the same clothes they wore when they got infected. Zombies do not care for the condition of their own body or clothing, meaning that many zombie clothing is torn, ripped and dirty from never being cleaned or washed. Suit Mafia, Yakuza, Al Capone, CIA. Ski Mask Ski Masks are cloth facial masks that were origionally designed to protect people in tundra or mountainous enviornments from cold and sunburn, but their cheap price and facial concealment has made them popular for criminals. IRA and other terrorists use them to protect their identities while commiting assassinations, crimes, or terrorist attacks without being tracked down by the police afterwards. SWAT and other special forces also use ski masks to protect their identities from criminals and terrorists who would plan to assassinate them or their family. Veil/Keffiyeh Taliban, Somali Pirates and other Middle Eastern terrorists, Lawrence of Arabia Nudity Celts Rice Hat An east-asian hat designed for farmers to protect them from rain and sun. Viet Cong Khmer Rouge Outfit Under the reign of Pol Pot, all citizens under the Khmer Rouge government had to wear 'black pajamas', a unisex designed peasant outfit that was dark in color green. Not wearing the outfit, like many laws of the Khmer Rouge, was punishable by death. Cambodians also had to wear Kromas, a red and white checkered scarf that existed in Cambodia for many centuries but was only then being forced onto the population. It was also common for people to wear 'Mao caps', which was a cap commonly used by Mao Zedong and his Maoist followers. Pol Pot, a Maoist communist, allowed the Mao cap to show loyalty to the communism of Cambodia. Kepi A cap used by French officers since the 1800s. French Foreign Legion. Slouch Hat A hat created in 1700s England and still in use today in Australia and New Zealand. Gurkha. Tricorne Tricorne is an officer hat popular in the 1700s and is known for its wear in the American Revolution and the Golden Age of Piracy. It evolved into the Bicorne in the 1800s. George Washington, Pirate. Bicorne Bicorne is an officer hat popular in the 1800s in Europe. Napoleon. Beheading Beheading, also known as Decapitation, is the act of cutting off someone's head, severing oxygen to the brain and nerve impulses to the rest of the body. In Japan, it was a common punishment, sometimes even for minor offenses. Samurai were given permission to behead soldiers who fled from battle, as a punishment for being a coward. Samurai would often cut off the head of any man he killed in battle, as a sign of his skill. It would then be washed, groomed, and touched up with makeup before being placed on a pike. If the head belonged to a warrior of high standing, it would be returned to his family. In WWII, the Japanese Imperial Army would often decapitate POW's. Celts were popular for collecting the heads of their enemies as they saw heads as powerful or magical, meaning they would try to decapitate their enemies in battle. According to the William Wallace experts, his specialty with Claymore was decapitation and he would behead multiple enemies in a single swing. Zande would decapitate their enemies and prisoners their resources were so strained that they couldn't afford to feed or contain prisoners. In fictions, decapitation is a common method of killing fictional entities who can not be killed in any other method or are very difficult to kill in other methods. One of the methods of killing a vampire is to remove its head. Zombies can survive beheading if the brain is still intact. Squad Only/Army Only Warriors There are some warriors that never fight alone under normal conditions. Ancient examples of such warriors include Spartan, Roman Centurion, Persian Immortal. These warriors rigorously trained to fight as a perfect army and most of their battlefield tactics required a number of warriors to be present. In the medieval ages, the Mongols were particularly noted for fighting as a horde which was actually a quite disciplined army. With the invention and development of gunpowder the number of squad only warriors rapidly increased. Gunpowder using armies employed squads to make up for the slow reload time and "volley fire" tactics to make up for the lack of accuracy of early firearms. These tactics were common in history until the flintlock mechanism became obsolete. Almost all modern warriors are squad only/army only warriors who would go to combat or a mission at least in small squads instead of going alone. Though most fictional entities are quite a few times stronger than humans, zombies are known for attacking in huge hordes created by the spreading of the zombie virus. Which was reflected in the show as the zombies vastly outnumbered the vampires. Solo Fighting Only Warriors There are some warriors that rarely fight with a squad or team under normal conditions. Sometimes they can have a few allies but never do they appear in any kind of army. These include; Gladiator, Ninja and Shaolin monk. Rajputs were known for fighting in groups but they excelled in combat when they spread out to fight 1 on 1. The native American warriors like the Apache and the Comanche are well known for being excellent 1 on 1 fighters. Solo fighting only warriors are almost non-existent in modern times. War Cry A War Cry, also known as a battle cry, is a yell or chant used in battle to intimidate the enemies. Soldiers of the Roman Empire would stay silent until the final charge, then would yell their war cry. Muslim﻿ armies in the Middle Ages would often go into battle chanting "Allahu Akbar" ''("God is great" in Arabic). On the show, Saddam Hussein even shouted this in victory. At the Battle of Hastings, the Normans shouted ''Dex Aie, or "God aid us!" in Old Norman. The IRA often would use the Irish phrase "Tiofaidh ar la" which translates to "Our day will come". "Shaka Zulu" became a war cry for Zulu warriors when Shaka reprogrammed his army. Honor Honor is seen as one of the classic warrior values. For most warriors, the practice of killing one's self rather then be taken alive. The Samurai are most famous for this, mostly by Hara-kiri, in which the Samurai would take his Wakazashi sword and disembowel themselves. There were other ways, however. At the end of the Gempei Wars, the Taira clan committed a mass drowning. Miura Yoshimoto even cut off his own head! Losing Roman generals considered it more noble to fall on their sword. If a Celtic warrior lost, he would kiss his wife goodbye, kill her, then kill himself so that no one could be taken alive. Spartans believed that their shield, the Aspis, was an important weapon and losing it would be a disgrace since the Spartan couldn't help defend his phalanx. To find favor with their bosses, disgraced Yakuzas would cut off a part of one of their own fingers.During WWII, the Japanese high command would brainwash the citizens into thinking death on the battlefield was the ultimate honor. They would join the Army and if they weren't killed in battle, they would kill themselves to avoid capture.This was prominent on Iwo Jima. In Mount Suribachi,there was enough Japanese soldiers to overrun and kill every single member of the American patrol that climbed Suribachi. But the Japanese Soldiers in Suribachi committed suicide instead. Surrender was also seen as the ultimate dishonor in Imperial Japan.Most of the 22,000 Japanese defenders on Iwo Jima fought to the death. The survivors were too weak to fight anymore. Holy Weapons Some weapons are honored by their warrior and are well respected in their culture. *Apache Knives- some Apaches slept with a knife under the pillow to give them good dreams. *Katana- the Samurai honored this weapon, their metalurgy would attempt to make Katanas the perfect sword *Aspis- the Spartan shield was decorated and losing one in battle was dishonorable *Broadsword- it was illegal by law for a peasant to own a broadsword as they were the holy weapon of the Knight. *Mere and Taiaha- these weapons held the spirits of the warrior's ancestors and the mana of fallen enemies. *Sword of Mars- a legendary sword of Attila, said to be struck by lightning as it rested as a tombstone. The iron was believed to be from meteorites. *Maquahuitl- based on an Aztec night god. *Tecpatl- a dagger designed to rip people's hearts out for holy sacrifice. *Kpinga- a weapon that showed off the masculinity of a Zande warrior. *Khanda, Chakram and Kirpan- Rajput weapons found on the symbol Khanda, which represents Shikism. *Hunnic, Mongol and Commanche Bow and Horses- Horseback archery was so important to these warriors that it is part of their cultures and religions even today. *French Arming Sword of Joan of Arc- Joan's French Arming Sword she claimed was choosen by God, she found it burried in a grave. *Jambiya Dagger- an Arabic dagger still carried around today in the Arab world. Lawrance of Arabia's coffin depicts his dagger. *Kukri- a knife from Nepal, passed down through generations. The 'Perfect' Warrior To be this warrior, a person must have some kind of physical attributes or skills that are not found in everyday people. Nazi Waffen SS soldiers must be the perfect Aryan soldier with no physical deformities of any kind. Gladiators were only a fraction of prisoners of Rome, as most criminals were executed instead of turned into gladiators, who were selected for their physical skills. GSG-9 were mentally tested during training to see if they can deal with the stress of a battle. Spetsnaz training included different methods to make them immune to the horrors of war, including swimming in a pool of blood while barricaded by barbed wire. At birth, Spartans would be examined to see if they were physically perfect. Deformed babies were thrown into a pit to die. Life Threatening Training These warriors have survived a training program that has easily killed hundreds who attempted it. Spartans were one of the first warriors famous for this training. Along with their regular millitary training, Waffen SS recruits also learnt to box, more specifically the importance of the first blow. Spetsnaz is one of the few modern day examples, believing that physical abuse is the only way a soldier can fight physically and mentally even in modern gunfighting. The Spetsnaz believed training mortality is necessary to find out the perfect warriors from the candidates. This is rare since human rights around the world have outlawed these practices in other countries. the FFL used similar methods like the Spetsnaz. Zulu training was very painful, requiring soldiers to run through thorns without complaining about pain. Those who failed Shaka Zulu's training methods or outright refused were killed for weakness. The NKSOF train to physical levels similar to Olympic players. Due to North Korea's poor treatment of life, it is expected that their training is harsh and dangerous but is too secret to know for sure. French Foreign Legion training has one of the highest death rates of any training in the world since the French government wouldn't mind the death of immigrants. Shaolin Monks train for 72 different skills in various ways. This includes keeping their balance over lethal spikes, headbutting bags of dense sand to strengthen their skulls, punching hot sand. Piracy Piracy is committed by private parties no involved with any government on the sea, unlike a Privateers, who are hired by a government to steal from another country's ships. The first known pirate's in history were the Sea Peoples who attacked the Nineteenth dynasty of Egypt, believed to be the Philistines from the Bible. Even the Vikings were seen as pirates, even though there better known for their land raids. In fact, Viking means "Sea Raider". Normally, when someone thinks of Pirates, they think of the Caribbean type. In Somalia, everyone who lived by the ocean made their living by fishing. But in the 1980's, when large ships started to sail into the Somali Coast, local fishermen took up arms to defend their waters. Soon, by mixing army skills with a knowledge of the sea, the Somali Pirates were born. Missionaries/Holy Warriors Many warriors have fought throughout history to protect or spread their religious beliefs. Knights have spread Christianity throughout eastern Europe and parts of the Middle East. The Taliban fight mainly for their Muslim beliefs. Vlad the Impaler was recognized by the Pope for defending Christian Europe from the Muslim Ottoman Empire. Vlad converted from Orthodox to Catholicism while captive under his rivals the Hungarians and his brother converted to Islam while under the Ottomans, which made Vlad despise him. Vlad was famously insulted by the fact that some Ottoman missionaries respected Muslim customs in his territory like refusing to remove their turbans. The Viet Cong rejected the anti-Buddhist policies of Ngo Dinh Diem, which eventually caused the Viet Cong to massacre Christians during the war. Today 80% of Vietnam is still Buddhist, even though some communist ideologies are against religion. Israel is famous for being the only Jewish country, which has caused it to be persecuted by other countries and terrorists. Shaolin Monks were persecuted for their Buddhist beliefs. Nazis were famous for committing the Holocaust genocide against Jews. Rajput warriors were from the Hindu caste named Kshatriya and they fought because their religion's caste system taught that they were born to be warriors. Saddam Hussein yelled "Long live the people, God is Great" repeatedly in court after his verdict was declared 'death by hanging'. He kept a Quran durring these trials. In 1997 on his 60th birthday, Saddam wrote a Quran in his own blood (with help from doctors). This "Blood Quran" is highly controversial as the post-Saddam government of Iraq doesn't know what to do with the holy book. Aztec Jaguars were soldiers with the specific job of capturing enemies that would eventually be sacrificed to the war gods. The Macuahuitl was said to represent a night god. Pol Pot attempted to permanently ban religion in Cambodia so he would have total control over his people, like many of his extreme policies, would execute anyone breaking this law. Vikings were not afraid to die because they believe that it was their goal in life was to die in battle and go to Valhalla (heaven) with their gods. Ivan the Terrible claimed that his wars was for the Orthodox Church, even believing that he was the reincarnation of past monks. Ivan IV constructed the Saint Basil's Cathedral, possibly the most famous orthodox church in the world. Hernan Cortes conquered the Aztec Empire under the Catholic Church, which explains the large Catholic populations in Latin America. Mongols allowed the religions of those they invaded, some Mongols converting to these religions of Islam and Buddhism. Predominant Religions of Warriors *Christianity - Knight (catholic/protestant in England) anti-islam, IRA (catholic) anti-protestant, Vlad the Impaler (orthodox/catholic) anti-islam, Musketeers (catholic), George Washington (protestant), Napoleon Bonaparte (catholic), Joan of Arc (catholic) anti-protestant, Theodore Roosevelt (protestant), Lawrence of Arabia (protestant), Ivan the Terrible (orthodox), Hernán Cortés (catholic) *Islam - Taliban (strictly against other religions), Somali Pirates, Saddam Hussein *Buddhism - Shaolin Monk, Viet Cong (anti-christian) *Hinduism - Rajput, Gurkhas *Sikhism - Rajput *Judaism - Israeli Commando *Celtic mythology- Celts *Norse mythology- Viking *Shinto- Samurai *Tengrism- Mongols *Greek/Roman mythology- Spartan, Alexander the Great, Roman Centurion *Māori religion- Māori Warrior *Aztec religion- Aztec Jaguar *Zoroastrianism- Persian Immortal State Atheism Some nations and their warriors attempted to reduce or outlaw religion to benefit the state. Pol Pot executed anyone who worshiped religion, despite the fact that he grew up being a Buddhist monk for two years. Communism sometimes called for total state atheism, though religion did still exist. *Pol Pot (former Buddhist monk, outlawed all religions in Cambodia under threat of execution) *NKSOF (Unconfirmed due to extreme censorship of North Korean records) *Nazi Waffen SS (Hitler closed churches to strengthen Nazi control over his people, also worshiping some religions like Judaism was punishable by arrest or execution) Cigars In Modern American tradition, smoking a cigar (or cigarette) is seen as a way to commemorate a successful operation's completion. For example, the final Mafia member lights one up after killing the final Yakuza member. The exploding cigar was a weapon rooted in popular myth as a means for American CIA agents to attempt to kill Cuban dictator Fidel Castro. In the show, it is used to kill a KGB leader. Other warriors shown using Cigars include Mafia and Medellín Cartel (specifically Pablo Escobar). In the Medellín fight, a Somali Pirate actually steals Pablo's cigar. Assassination Assassination is the killing of an individual that is killed because of their power or importance in the world. Some individuals like Fidel Castro, Bugs Moran or Adolf Hitler were famous for surviving multiple assassination attempts. Attila the Hun most likely assassinated members of his royal family so he would rise to power without competition, though there is no proof of this. Castro was the target of numerous CIA assassination attempts, but most attempts failed because of political backlash or because the CIA would be discovered as the assassins. The KGB however were more risk taking in their assassinations, the best example is the murder of Hafizullah Amin. William Wallace assassinated English nobles with his dirk during his war of independence. Jesse James was assassinated by one of his own members; Robert Ford shot James in the back of the head to receive his bounty. Ninjas were known as the assassins of Japan, which made their fighting style based on quick, light weapons for fighting armored Samurai. Shaka Zulu was assassinated by his brothers Umhlangana kaSenzangakhona and Dingane kaSenzangakhona to take control of the Zulu kingdom. Assassination is very common in terrorist organizations, who kill individuals that threaten their cause, or criminal organizations, who kill the leaders of other organizations. Unlike other crime organizations, the Medellín Cartel would kill politicians, normally with motorcycle drive-bys or carbombs. Special forces would assassinate certain military leaders, Yahya Ayyash was assassinated by Israeli Commandos with a cellphone full of semtex. Al Capone attempted to kill Irish mobster Bugs Moran in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, but Moran arrived late to the location due to a haircut appointment and was able to avoid the shooting. Death Grip Handshake The Medelin Cartel was shown assassinating a politician by pretending to handshake him, grabbing tight long enough for his partners to pull their guns and shoot him. Capone's men did a similar assassination against Dean O'Banion. Phalanx Formation The phalanx is a formation used by the Ancient Greeks where the hoplites would line up in ranks in close order, locking their shields together, with the first few ranks projecting their spears over the top rank of shields. This made frontal assaults against the phalanx much more difficult. However, the phalanx required that every man remain in formation, thus making it difficult for the phalanx to advance or change direction. Also, because every man was protected by the man on his right, those soldiers on the far right of the formation were only half-protected, making the right flank vulnerable. Parthian Shot A Parthian Shot is the ability to shoot arrows or guns at an enemy while you are pretending to retreat or run away from them. As the enemy is in pursuit, they would be constantly hit by arrows while being unable to use their melee weapons until they got close enough. This tactic is best used against infantry or horsemen that were not good archers. This tactic was used by Huns, Mongols and Native Americans as their light horsemen had accurate archery skills and were faster than most other horsemen at their times. Watching Birds Sun Tzu claims that watching the movement of bird flocks will predict if an enemy force is marching nearby. The fighting scenes of Attila/Alexander and Mongol/Commanche episodes. Attila and his Huns took this seriously but the Mongol almost ignores the birds. Bribe/Threats Criminal orginizations today would execute or assassinate their own members who would accept bribes from police orginizations. They would also threaten other criminals to prevent their enemies from fighting back. The CIA would normally bribe other spies to gain information about their enemies. Even today in many parts of the globe, powerful criminal organizations bribe and threat the local law-enforcement organizations to effectively maintain their dominance. The Medellín Cartel was well known for bribing and threatening the local authority and they would not hesitate to assassinate anyone who would refuse their offer. Drug Trafficking Drug trafficking is a way to enrich an organization's money coffers by providing illegal drugs to patrons. While the Medellín Cartel is known for running cocaine into the United States, the Mafia and Al Capone bootlegged alcohol products into the U.S. during the time of prohibition. The Medellín Cartel's sale of cocaine made the cartel rich enough to own a small country. The Taliban, although claims to be against the idea, trafficks opium to fund their opperations. Afghanistan exports 95% of the world's underground opium. Drug Users Nazi SS soldiers were sometimes experimented on with steroids to improve battle effectiveness. Adolf Hitler himself became addicted to medical drugs that were needed for his illnesses. Most of the Medellín Cartel thugs were drug users and they smoked the cocaine they used to deal. About 1/3 of US soldiers durring the Vietnam War admitted to doing drugs due to the stress of the war on the conscripts, the popularity of drugs in the 1970s and the powerful drug trade in Indochina. Besercars were Vikings who used some kind of drug to send them into a blind rage before battle. Pain Tolerance The Spetsnaz were literally tied up and tortured to teach them how to absorb pain and different forms of attack. This brutal training regiment gave them an incredible pain threshold, a fact demonstrated by former Spetsnaz operative Maxim Franz when he withstood several punches to the torso from Karate black-belt Geoff Desmoulin (as he requested, they weren't actually fighting) without flinching. The KGB agents also received similar pain tolerance training from Spetsnaz operatives. Most fictional entities obviously have high level of pain tolerance. Zombies are mentally unaware of pain, allowing the zombie to be lethally and brutally damaged and yet still able to fight. Which is one of the reasons they received a perfect 100 score in the X factor of endurance. Pacifism Some warriors don't want to kill their enemies but will kill them if their lives are threatened. Shaolin Monks fight only in self defense or to protect other due to their Buddhist codes. SWAT and GSG-9 want to keep their targets alive to arrest or interrogate but if they are under attacked or if the hostages are threatened they will kill the hostage taker. This would explain why both special forces use nonlethal weapons like tasers or stingball grenades, also because they don't want to harm the hostages as well. Cannibalism The idea of eating other humans is considered primitive and savage today but was more common and acceptable in the past. Māori warriors eat other warriors in their belief of 'Mana'. Eating a warrior will strengthen the eater's mana and make them stronger in battle. Zande warriors technically did not commit cannibalism, but would sharpen their teeth and run into battle shouting "nyum nyum" to psyche out their opponents. This gave them the reputation of cannibalisms. Zombies both do and don't classify as cannibals as they are undead humans eating living humans. Despite this, zombies rarely attack other Zombies otherwise their hordes wouldn't be so large. Torture Torture is a form of extreme interrogation where the victim would be hurt physically or mentally depending on the status of the victim. Different Warriors use different types of torture: Saddam Hussein: Chemical Bath- Throwing live humans into pits of lethal chemicals that will burn flesh and muscles, but keeping them alive to inflict more pain. The actual chemicals Saddam used are so dangerous that they're outlawed in the United States, requiring the DW crew to use a weaker (but still deadly) mixture in testing. Pol Pot: Electrocution- Strapping on live jumper cables into the vital parts of the human body and sending 80 watts of electricity streaming into the body, barely keeping them alive. If the victim screamed, they would be given five more shocks along with ten lashes from a whip. Hernán Cortés: Garroting- The neck would be tied up to a stake where a stick would go in between the rope and start to turn, after about six seconds, they will pass out and after about six minutes, they will be dead due to lack of oxygen. Ivan the Terrible: Quartering by Horse: The person would have both of his arms and legs tied to four horses' legs, then the horses would move slowly, splitting your body in halves slowly and eventually, decapitating you. Medellin Cartel: Beating/Hot spoon - The Cartel would tie the person to a chair and start punching and kicking until the person was nearly unconscious. In another scene a cartelier was shown heating up a metal spoon with his lighter before stabbing it into a restrained victim's face. Rebellion Terrorism Terrorism are acts that spread fear to propel an agenda. Terrorism usually involves violence and intimidation. Terrorism can involving public bombings and murders, or sending out a message to other people saying that you aren't afraid to do what others won't. Such an example is Vlad the Impaler, who would impale thousands of people and leave them in a forest, showing others what he could do to them. Terrorism isn't limited to just the Taliban or the IRA, it can be used by any warrior, or fighting group, in fact a large amount of warriors have used terrorism as a way to project what they believe. Many warriors have used terrorism including the Taliban, IRA, Vlad the Impaler, Viet Cong, Saddam Hussein, and Pol Pot. Taliban- Public bombings, murder. IRA- Public bombings, murder. Viet Cong- Bombings. Mafia, Al Capone - Massacre, arson, bombing. Yakuza - Murder, bombing. Vlad the Impaler- Impaling millions over the course of his lifetime to intimidate enemies and subjects. Saddam Hussein- Public bombings, genocide, and giving his prisoners chemical baths and other usually banned methods of torture. Former followers of Saddam formed terrorist groups. Pol Pot- Bringing down the Cambodian government, genocide, forcing people into a form of slavery, and electrocution and other methods of inhuman torture. Became terrorist group before and after their government rule. Drive By Shooting Today, it is a very common tactic for criminals to ride in a car, motocycle or boat while shooting at their intended targets. Most millitaries don't use this strategy because their army would be so visible that the surprise attack would be avoidable. The idea is to look like a civilian in a dense city so the target doesn't immediatley respond when they approach. Cowboys like the Jesse James gang would ride into a town on horseback and fire with their pistols or rifles. The Mafia would use Tommy Guns in their cars. The Medellín Cartel would assassinate by using drive-bys on motocycles. The Somali Pirates intimidate passanger ships by doing boat drivebys. Motocycles are one of the most popular modes of transportation for the Taliban. If they find a convoy or a stationary target, the Taliban will either do drive-by shootings or will drive behind hillsides and use them as sniping posts, then flee on the motocycles after trying to deliver as much damage as they can before NATO air support is summoned. Hostage Taking Throughout history, criminal orginizations or individual criminals have proffited by holding people for ransom. This is common for the mentally unstable or criminals who can't afford any other type of black marketing. Pirates like the modern day Somali Pirates would profit from kidnapping entire ships. The ships themselves were rarely stolen, the pirates saw the people as the only thing worth the raid. SWAT, GSG-9 and millitary special forces are designed to rescue hostages without hurting them. In the western world, these rescuers want to keep the hostage taker alive for interigations but will use lethal force if lives are threatened. Sacrifice Self Sacrifice/Suicide Self Sacrifice or Suicide was used when the warrior knew that he had no chance of survival and wanted to take as many as he can with him. One of the scenes they showed Self Sacrifice was when pablo Escobar knew he was going to die, so he set of the Car Bomb killing himself and the Somalian driver. The Samurai Warrior was also known for ritual suicide called Hara Kiri or later on as Seppuku. Seppuku was performed if a Samurai lost his honor, if he was defeated in battle, or if he had commited a crime and wanted to redeem himself. Seppuku required the Samurai to plundge a knife into his stomach and try to make a full rotation, cutting his stomach in a circle-like motion. The good Samurai would fall foward, and bad Samurai would fall onto his back. Also it was implied by Sonny Puzikas that Spetsnaz soldier is to sacrifice himself in situation when he knows he has no chance of survival ("One of these things grenades never left your pocket. You are not to be taken alive. That was the training") Spying Add Ons Windlass A windlass is a winch designed to pull back the strings of an object with high tension, like long ranged crossbows. Despite its long reload time, the higher tension on the crossbow increases its range and accuracy. This is used by Vlad and Joan. Gun Suppressor Used on guns to reduce gunshot sounds, CIA use it on their MAC-10, KGB used it on their Skorpion SMG 61, US Army Rangers use it on their SR-25 sniper rifle. Females In ancient history, female warriors were extremely rare. Some societies outlawed females in their armies under threat of execution. The most famous ancient exception was Joan of Arc, though she did disguise as a male until she became such a successful leader that her army didn't reject her when her true identity was discovered. Despite this, she was executed by an English allied court for heresy. Budccia was a Celtic queen who led the celts to rebelle against Rome. There were some female Gladiators (called gladiatrix), although this practice was eventually outlawed (but easily ignored, female gladiators still existed afterwards). Spartan women did not fight in war but were still required to be physically fit. Many ninjas were female (female ninjas are called Kunoichi) to disguise as lovers or concubines to learn secrets or get close enough to nobles they plan to assassinate. The Viet Cong used similar strategies in their prostitutes, and women were a large part of the Vietcong as an army. Even sexist armies or paramilitaries like the Taliban would use women to carry out surprise attacks. Although pirates believed that women were bad luck on their ships, there were exceptions like Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Norse shield maidens would fight alongside thier male viking counterparts in battle. Female Mongoles also fought in battle. Most criminal organizations allow women but don't classify them as official members, sometimes because the gangs would consider women as soft. Those women who were known for their violence could rise up in ranks, a noticeable individual was Griselda Blanco of the Medellin Cartel. The CIA and KGB used females in their various espionage operations. Today, many countries have allowed females in their armies, though there are still some equal rights issues. The Onna bugeisha can be classified as a female Samurai, normally a woman of the upperclass. Their signiture weapon is the Naginata due to being light weight and having a longer reach than a Katana. Israeli Commandos admit that they don't use females in commando operations because the terrorists they fight are sexist and wouldn't allow themselves to surrender to women. However Israel does conscript women into its army. Many Native American tribes like the Crow and Lakota people allowed 'Two-Spirited People', which was someone who would perform the roles of the opposite gender, like having women fight in battle. The Mexican Revolution had the Soldaderas, armed women fighting alongside the men. Today most armies allow women as normal foot soldiers, though special forces like the FFL don't allow women. One of the earliest examples of this was durring WW2, when the Soviet Union drafted women into the army to fight against the Nazis. At the time, even Nazi soldiers thought the use of women in battle was outrageous. Female vampires are very common in horror films, either as the vampire's servant or head vampires themselves. A zombie virus normally effects both men and women equally, thus there is a balanced number of male and female zombies inside a horde. Official Warriors of DW *Viet Cong (Demonstrating the Tokarev) *Medellin Cartel (Cartel leader of Maimi, Griselda Blanco) *CIA *KGB *Joan of Arc *Vampire *Zombies Booby Trap A booby trap is a surprise indirect attack involving some divice or explosion designed to kill or injure. The device must be hidden from view or undetectable. Booby traps come in many forms and are used by many different warriors such as the KGB, CIA, and the Viet Cong. Viet Cong- The Viet Cong would use Punji Stakes as a form of primitive booby trap. They would make a pit, fill it with Punji Stakes coated with human feces or waste, then when a person stepped into the trap, he would be skwered with the Punji Stakes, then if the Stakes didn't kill the man, then the E-coli virus in the waste would fester and slowly kill the man. They also used it as a Punji Stake ball, and attach it to a trip wire, and when a soldier stepped into the trip wire, the Punji Stake ball would be released impaling itself into the man. They also used POMZ-2 Mines. Waffen SS- The Waffen SS would use mines called the Bouncing Betty. They would dig a small hole and bury the mine in the ground with only the ariel above ground. The Bouncing Betty had 2 charges, 1 to launch the Bouncing Betty to waist height, the other to deploy hundreds of small balls in a 360 degree arc. IRA- The IRA would use improvised remote controlled bombs which when detonated, deployed hundreds of nails or screws in a 360 degree arc. These bombs were commonly known as the Nail Bomb . KGB- The KGB would keep inportant documents inside a dead drop spike, a devise that has to be opened very precisely, or eles it will explode it the person's face, killing him instantly. CIA- The CIA used a exploding cigar, a cigar that once lit, it would explode in the person's mouth killing him right away. Executions Genocide Pol Pot created so many laws, many unreasonable, that would be enforced under penalty of death. This included not following dress code, wearing glasses, being educated, owning money, having a religion, sleeping (resting was allowed), not working (which was constant), funerals, families or compasion for family not recognized by Pol Pot, suspicion of conspiracy, owning private property, picking fruit alone, and being part of a minor ethnic group. Vlad killed 40,000-200,000 by impalement alone, though he had other types of executions and tortures that he used on a large level. Pol Pot killed 1.7-2.5 million Cambodians under his rule, at the time 1/5 or 1/4 the population of the small nation of Cambodia. Saddam Hussein committed genocide against Iraqi Kurds to prevent uprisings and rebellions as the Kurds constantly demanded independence, with estimates between 20,000 to 200,000 at least. Under Hitler, the Nazi SS helped to commit the genocide of Europe's Jews and countless other Nazi "undesirables." Bodyguards There are some warriors that are designed to protect an important leader or nobel as part of their normal life. These include; Samurai. The Waffen SS were origionally Hitler's bodyguards before also being an official division in the Nazi army. Both the Persian Immortals and Musketeers originated as bodyguards to their respective royalty. Impalement Impaling is killing someone by inserting a long, sharp, object (i.e a stake or a pike) to destroy vital internal organs, as well as also making a statement to anyone else that who dares to oppose the impaler. Vlad III, better known as Vlad the Impaler, was well known for impaling anyone from prisoners of war to petty thieves. Attila the Hun performed mass impalement on the armies he defeated. Zulus would use impalement, or ukujoja, on soldiers who fail in battle, cowards, and accused witches. Ivan's Oprichnik soldiers commonly used impalement. Even the Viet Cong have been known to kill people by Impalement, sometimes as an execution. Impalement is a common method of killing in myths, classical fairy tales and fictions. The most common method of killing a vampire is to plunge a wooden or silver stake through the creature's heart. Standing In front of the Sun Sun Tzu says in the Art of War that there is an advantage in forcing the opponent into looking at the sun in a fight since they will be more likely to be blind and confused. In the Comanche vs Mongol fight, the Comanche shoots arrows at the Mongol while having the sun blind him. The Mongol was only able to dodge the arrows as he couldn't see who was firing. Hybrid Warfare Using a combination of guerrilla warfare with militia while using the main army to attack when the enemy army is weakened by the guerrilla tactics. Used by George Washington, mainly in what leads to the Battle of Yorktown. Bait and Bash A tactic in which an army lured its enemy into position and attacking them when conditions are perfect. This tactic was used by Napoleon in the Battle of Austerlitz. Audacity Feigned Retreat A tactic involving attacking an enemy who has more troops or better fortifications and then running away in order to provoke the enemy into giving chase and lead them into a trap. Feigned retreats have been used by leaders many times in history, including William the Conqueror and Genghis Khan Supress and Slaughter A strategy favored by Teddy Roosevelt involving using the Gatling Gun's high rate of fire to lay down supressing fire on enemy trenches as infantry move in for the kill. Used at the battle of San Juan Hill. Hit Hard and Vanish ("Phantom Army") A tactic used by Lawrence of Arabia at the Battle of Aqaba. Lawrence used several raids on the train routes north of the position to trick the Turkish Army into thinking he was going to Damascus. The Turks took the bait by launching a pursuit against the Bedouin raiders which left only a battalion to defend Aqaba and allowed Lawrence to take the strategic port city after a successful attack. Category:Lists